Heart Attack
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Prompt by Anonymous. STEVIE's POV. Stevie doesn't want to fall in love... but a certain ukulele-player might make that a bit difficult. R&R! Now taking prompts! More info inside. One shot! Zevie.


**A/N: Okay, so someone sent a review (they were Anonymous) to my story **_Something Dark_**. They asked if I would write a song-fic using Demi Lovato's "Heart Attack" based on Zevie. I thought it sounded really cool, so here's my attempt! Please let me know how I do? :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or "Heart Attack"**

STEVIE's POV

I think I've officially given up on guys. They're too confusing, and they almost never know what they really want! Or maybe it just seems that way. But how else are we girls going to look at it? I mean, you can't just walk up to a guy and ask if he likes you.

He'll either misunderstand the point of your question, or reject you. That would be embarrassing. Sure, I, Stevie Baskara, am not one for worrying over guys, or even trying to attract their attention, but I'm human. I want to feel like someone notices me.

It's hard to sit back and be quiet when every other girl who _isn't_ you gets all the guys. It makes you feel like maybe there's something wrong with you—not that you can really figure it out.

So, once again, I've officially given up trying to get a guy's attention. There are more important things… like, earning enough money to buy my own car, and getting Gravity 5 good gigs, and earning good grades.

Yeah, I can keep myself busy.

Okay, so maybe I should start from the beginning, since that was kind of all over the place, huh?

Well, I haven't been with many guys. In fact, I've only had one boyfriend before, and a couple crushes. I dated Justin for a few months, and it was really cool watching Molly squirm as I had the captain of the football team showing me off as "his". But after a while, things kind of fizzled out.

Justin became "too busy" for me. I should've seen it coming. I was playing him like a doll. I used him to make people jealous—but it felt good to have something so… _perfect_, that I didn't even realize I was using him.

And he was using me, too. I was just some short-term thing. A pretty piece of eye-candy for him to toss around for a while. Okay, that's kind of cruel. Justin did like me, but only a little. He wasn't the right guy, but I'd said yes to being his because it was a moment of weakness.

Cliché, I know.

But even I wanted in on the in-crowd. Just to show Molly and her dumb Perfs that I'm not a loser. But it's better, I realize, to have been on the outside, than to have had a piece of the inside. Because once you're out, you miss it.

Better to not know what you're missing out on, right?

I used to think, maybe I didn't attract guys because I don't do all that stuff girls do. Make-up, fix my hair, designer clothes and heels. That's not me. I've always been "one of the guys" and what guy is looking for a girl like that?

Well, I hate to say it, but I think my heart's searching again. Lately, I've been feeling a little weird whenever I find myself alone with my best friend Zander Robbins.

It's weird because I've spent so much time with him alone, and it was never weird then… but suddenly I get all nervous. Like, if I say something totally stupid, will he laugh at me? What if I knock something over, or trip. God, he'll think I'm probably the clumsiest person ever!

My hands get clammy too, and it's hard keeping my fingers on the fret board when that happens. We'll rehearse for hours by ourselves, or write songs for the band, and after a few minutes, the room will start to feel really hot, or my hands will shake; or when he sings, or he's humming, it feels like someone released a net of butterflies in my stomach.

I'm not used to feeling like this about someone, and it's scary! Like, I actually want to dress up like a girl. Wear make-up, fix my hair… I'm nervous he'll figure it out though, or I'll make a fool of myself. I've started wearing taller shoes. They're not exactly heels, but they're a start.

Oh, who am I kidding? I have to put an end to this… this… this crush!

That's what it is. It's a crush, a phase. It'll pass!

_I hope_.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Lunch time.

Now I have no choice but to face the music. I stand before the lunch room doors, trying to check my reflection in the window, without looking stupid.

_No, Stevie! It's a crush! You can't like Zander! Just get over it!_ I let my shoulders slump, and I turn my eyes away from the window. I can't like Zander.

I exhale, somewhat loudly, and then push past the doors into the courtyard. As I walk closer to the table, I see just Kevin and Nelson. I sigh relieved.

That's a load off my shoulders.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Zander?...uh, and Kacey?" I ask, mentally smacking myself. _Nice save, Stevie. NOT._

Luckily, Kevin and Nelson are too absorbed into their games to notice my babble. Nelson points his free hand towards the serving counter. I see Kacey's familiar figure, and glittery clothes, and beside her, waiting for his lunch, is the ever-so-familiar, raven-locked, flirtatious and cocky boy, whom I'm forced to call my best friend, and nothing more. His ukulele is strapped around his body—damn it, why does that shirt fit him so well?

I rest my head in my hands to keep my blush disguised. The last thing I need is Zander catching me staring, or worse, Kacey noticing. "Take a picture, Steves. It last longer," Kevin teases, smirking. Nelson makes a kissy face at me.

I shoot daggers at the pair of them with my eyes, and turn my attention to the table top. The last thing I need is anyone overhearing that. "Aren't you gonna get lunch?" Kacey asks, sitting down across from me.

The only seat open at the table is now is… right next to me…

Oh boy.

As he sits down beside me, Zander's shoulder grazes mine, and I tense slightly. "Whoa," he laughs. "Didn't mean to scare you!"

I shake my head, "Uh… it's fine. I just—just was lost in my thoughts," I say awkwardly. He raises his eyebrow at me slightly—_Don't do that!_—but says nothing.

"_Anywaaaaay_," Kacey says, looking between Zander and me, confused, "Band rehearsal's canceled tonight. I've got a family dinner to get ready for later on, and I need Stevie's help."

"Me Stevie?" I ask, mentally groaning.

"Yes, you," Kacey says, begging. "I need you to come pick out an outfit with me!"

"Your closet is full of stuff!" I argue, begging her to give in.

"Doesn't mean I have anything to wear!"

"Kacey, that's—"

"You love me, please!"

"Kacey, no… don't make me—don't—please!"

Kacey gave me her best puppy dog eyes and then squealed as I finally gave in. "But don't you dare think you're buying me anything new to wear," I said. Well, it wasn't a bad idea, maybe Zander would finally—no! Bad idea, _very_ bad idea!

"Okay?" Kacey says, confused.

I hold my breath and pray she doesn't realize the internal argument I'm having with myself. You can tell when she figures things out because her eyes light up in that really weird way.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Why does _he_ make me so nervous… and babbly?

I'm never going to fall in love. Not even with Zander. Nope. No.

I can't.

I think I'd rather have a heart attack than fall in love.

I don't like the idea of falling for Zander. It seems silly. I mean, why put myself out there just to get hurt? Not that Zander would ever hurt me. I'd hurt myself, falling for him.

I find myself in the band room at the moment. Tuning my bass because I really have nothing to do. I just have to wait for Kacey to get here so we can go get her stupid outfit. The door opens and I don't bother to turn around.

"Hey, Kace," I say absently, putting my bass on its stand.

"Uh," a voice laughs. "Not Kacey."

I tense slightly and hold my breath. _Oh_. "Oh, uh hey, Zander," I say awkwardly. I force a calm smile and then say, "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at the mall annoying the cop or something?"

"Nah," he laughs. "Not up to it today. I'm just back because I forgot my ukulele case. I'm gonna try to play the streets for a couple bucks today," he smiles. I smile back because it's cute. It's cute, I mean, that he's so passionate and into what he does.

Why is it so hard to be myself around him suddenly?

He walks past me and looks around for the case. I take a small step back and pretend to be busy checking my nails. Okay, so maybe I painted them… but it's just a light blue. Normal, right? Even a little?

I mean, I don't want them to be anything too special, and I like the color… and so does Zander.

He stops looking around and I hear him sniff the air slightly. The left corner of his mouth lifts slightly in a sort of half-smile. "Are you wearing perfume, Steves?"

My throats feels shut tight suddenly. Seriously, why is it so hard to be around him now? This is _just_ a crush! _Just a crush!_

"Uh… well…" I stutter, trying to keep eye contact with him. I don't want him to get suspicious. "Just a little bit… God, can't I wear perfume without getting judged?" I blurt.

Where did _that_ come from?

He smirks. "You're funny, Steves."

My body goes numb the longer I stand here. It almost hurts, and it's terrifying. I want to run away, but would that tip him off? The last thing I need is Zander finding out I have a crush on him! "Er, thanks," I say.

He picks up the ukulele case and smiles at me. "See you later, Steves."

I nod and watch him leave. I let go of the air I didn't realize I was holding in. It feels like my lungs are on fire. God, I really am pathetic. My shoulders slump forward and sigh.

I don't want to fall in love… but he makes it so _easy_.

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N: It's literally late here, but I can't sleep. I feel awful about what happened in Boston today, and I found out one of my family members was IN the marathon. He got out of the hospital a little while ago, thank God. But, for anyone effected by what happened out there today, my thoughts and prayers are with you. So much love, darlings! **

**I AM TAKING PROMPTS. Please DO NOT send them in reviews! Please send them in Private Message or email (in my bio)!**


End file.
